En el bosque
by Erikawaii95
Summary: Luego de que Kaoru les enviara una carta pidiendo ayuda, Misao y el ex Okashira del oniwabanshu se dirigen hacia Tokio. En el trayecto por un bosque familiar para ambos, Aoshi descubrirá su nueva motivación para continuar con vida. Oneshot. MisAoshi.


**Disclaimer : Los personajes, algunas locaciones y demás de Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Nobuhiro Watsuki.**

 **La portada tampoco me pertenece, créditos a su respectivo fanartista (honestamente, no sé quien es ;_;)**

* * *

 **En el bosque**

 **.**

Silencio. Sólo eso podía oírse además de alguna que otra cigarra que advertía la estación veraniega.

Misao se estaba impacientando, había intentado contar chistes, anécdotas… Incluso hasta estaba inventando cosas. Pero nada daba resultado; Aoshi no soltaba palabra o gesto alguno. Parecía decidido a ignorarla por el resto del viaje.

— ¿Aoshi, por qué no fuimos en tren hasta Tokyo? —refunfuñó, cansada de tanto caminar—. Kaoru escribió que el asunto era urgente…

— Dudo que Himura nos necesite demasiado. De ser así, él mismo nos hubiese contactado. —dijo inmutable—. Estoy seguro de que no quiere involucrarnos.

La muchacha sonrió, feliz. Finalmente, y luego de lo que ella había creído una eternidad, la persona que más amaba le había vuelto a dirigir la palabra.

Si Aoshi lo decía, así debía ser. Aunque por dentro, algo en la caligrafía de Kaoru la tenía intranquila, porque sospechaba que había más que lo que allí había escrito.

 _— Preocuparme no va a servirme ni a mí ni a Kaoru_. _Además, Aoshi tiene razón. De ser muy grave, nos hubiese escrito Himura_ —se dijo a sí misma, depositando toda su confianza en la persona que caminaba delante de ella.

Todo seguía un curso tranquilo: Aoshi guiaba, Misao seguía. Por algún extraño motivo, él aparentaba ser un experto en el terreno, era como si formara parte de ese bosque. Ella no era tan experta, pero reconocía que allí se había perdido cuando había ido a buscarlo.

— ¡Estuve aquí antes! —comentó entusiasmada.

— Yo también. —devolvió sin un ápice de emoción—. Aquí perfeccioné el ougi del antiguo Okashira.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡No puede ser! —contestó molesta consigo misma. ¡Tanto tiempo buscándolo y había estado tan cerca de él! Era frustrante solo pensarlo.

Para colmo, el repentino rugido de su estómago no le ayudó a paliar la situación, sino que la avergonzaba aún más.

— Tienes hambre… —Aoshi balbuceó lo obvio y se detuvo en seco solo para voltear y mirarla—. Está oscureciendo, iré a cazar algo. Quédate aquí y enciende una fogata.

— ¿Puedo ir a cazar contigo? —consultó jugando con sus dedos, intentando esconder con ese gesto el miedo que se asomaba en su tono de voz. Miedo de que vuelva a dejarla, miedo a perderlo, miedo a estar sola de nuevo.

— No.

— ¡Pero…!

— Sin peros. —contestó tajante—. Si quieres ayudarme, haz la fogata. —agregó y se perdió entre los árboles, dejando a la chica de la trenza con la palabra en la boca.

— Bien…—resopló, encogiéndose de hombros.

Sin poder decir o hacer otra cosa, se dedicó a lo indicado: Juntó unas ramas secas y las amontonó; luego, sacó de su bolso de viaje una caja de cerillos y encendió una fogata. Las llamas bailaban y se reflejaban en su pupila.

— ¡Fogata per-fec-ta! —canturreó felicitándose al mismo tiempo que hacía su típica pose de victoria, que nadie vería, pero que aun así no la hacía sentirse ridícula.

Se sentó en el suelo y esperó, soñando despierta con cómo Aoshi iba a felicitarla cuando regresara.

Los minutos pasaban y el cielo se tornaba más oscuro. Esperó un poco más, matando su impaciencia con sus kunais. Una pobre rana que quiso hacerle compañía sufrió las consecuencias.

— ¡Genial, tengo hasta parte de la cena! —comentó mientras separaba el mortífero elemento del, ahora, cadáver—. Aoshi está tardando más de lo usual…

Ya no quería esperar más. Trató, en vano, de rastrear sus huellas y a los segundos se sintió torpe por haber pensado siquiera en esa opción. Aoshi era un maestro del espionaje, tan excelente era que ya hasta el suelo le temía y no registraba sus pasos.

 _— Primero apaga la fogata._ —murmuró una voz.

La pequeña ninja parpadeó al oírla, reconocía ese tono…

— ¿Hannya?

Volteó y refregó sus ojos con fuerza, creyendo que alucinaba.

 _— 100 pasos a la derecha de donde estás, luego 13 a la izquierda, ahí encontrarás al Okashira._

No lo pensó mucho, porque ella no era del tipo de personas que meditan demasiado las cosas. Apagó la fogata y partió de inmediato, llevando sus cosas y la rana que había cazado. Caminó con rapidez ¿y si Hannya se había comunicado con ella porque Shinomori estaba en peligro?

 _— Cien. —_ Contó y dobló a la izquierda, aminorando sus pasos. Le quedaban unos pocos pasos más, pero ya lo veía… sentado, frente a cuatro piedras con flores sobre ellas.

Silencio, una vez más. Pero en su cabeza todo gritaba.

Era verdad, realmente estaban muertos. Ella no lo había querido creer, no se había puesto a pensar en la realidad: ya no habría más prácticas de puntería con Beshimi; Hyotokko ya no le haría cosquillas; Shikijou ya no buscaría pelearla, y Hannya…

Lágrimas. De todos, Hannya era su favorito. Con él aprendió kenpo, con él jugaba a las escondidas. Él le contaba anécdotas grandiosas sobre Aoshi, historias que él era demasiado humilde para poner en palabras. Por él aprendió a amar a Shinomori.

— Tenía que traerles flores, ya que no les pude traer el título de los más fuertes. —balbuceó él, sacándola de su ensoñación. Ella asintió y se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano, dejando una sonrisa a la vista.

— Son muy bonitas. —se arrodilló junto a él y cambió la disposición de algunas flores, haciendo que el arreglo quedara mucho más delicado.

Aoshi la observaba atentamente, sin decir nada. ¿En qué momento Misao había dejado de ser la niña que él recordaba? La veía madura, más mujer… ya no era la pequeña risueña que lo perseguía día y noche, aquella que lloraba si él le negaba su compañía. ¿Cuándo se había vuelto tan fuerte?

Lo reconocía, Misao era emocionalmente más fuerte que él. Tan fuerte, que con Okina inconsciente, y su dolorosa traición, se había cargado a sus pequeños y delicados hombros el título de la Okashira. Tan fuerte, que había hecho lugar en su corazón para perdonarlo.

— Está mejor—balbuceó, sacándole una gran sonrisa a la pequeña Okashira —. ¿Esa es la cena? —consultó señalando la rana que colgaba en su cintura.

— ¡Oh! ¿Esto? —lanzó una corta carcajada—. Sí, una parte de la cena, al menos.

— Es más que lo que yo tengo…—señaló—. Volvamos, ya es algo tarde y necesitas descansar.

Ella estuvo a punto de decirle que él también necesitaba dormir, pero sabía que era inútil, que Aoshi no le haría caso. Prefirió ahorrar saliva.

— Bien. Encenderé la fogata, entonces.

Aoshi asintó y emprendieron camino, no sin antes reverenciar el altar a sus preciados compañeros de armas, su familia del alma.

En el trayecto, una curiosa ardilla sufrió el filo de la kodachi de Aoshi. Misao recolectó algunas bayas comestibles. Ya tenían su cena.

El calor de las llamas tornó ameno el silencioso ambiente. La paz nocturna hizo mella en la enérgica Misao, cuyos párpados empezaron a cerrarse lentamente hasta que estuvo completa y profundamente dormida.

Aoshi no podía dejar de observarla, de velar por su ritmo de respiración tan pacífico, de notar el juego de luz y sombras que la fogata hacía en su piel vainilla.

Era bonita, sí. Una muñequita que, aunque no había sido bendecida aún por las famosas curvas femeninas, poseía un encanto innegable. Misao era pureza y fortaleza.

Recordó las palabras de Himura, esas que él le había dicho con tanta sabiduría durante su batalla: Misao lo amaba… y él nunca había reparado en eso. Un amor puro y leal que fue creciendo año tras año y a pesar de la distancia…

Quiso analizar con detenimiento lo que ese descubrimiento le hacía sentir, pero se durmió antes de poder llegar a una conclusión.

—X—

— ¡¿Cuánto falta, Aoshi?! ¡Me duelen los pies! —se quejó dramáticamente.

— Kilómetros. —respondió tajante— La Okashira del Oniwabanshuu debería siempre estar preparada para estas cosas. Sin quejas.

— ¡Buu! ¿Acaso es ilegal que los Okashiras descansen? ¡Deberíamos haber ido en tren!

El ex Okashira frenó su marcha y se acuclilló a la altura de la adolescente.

— Sube —ordenó— Creo que aún puedo cargarte.

— ¿Seguro? — sonrió. Él asintió.

Ella saltó a su espalda y rodeó su cuello con sus brazos, como incontables veces lo había hecho de pequeña.

Continuaron así por el bosque, largos minutos, mimetizándose con el frondoso paisaje. La pequeña Okashira ya se sentía lista para retomar la caminata.

— Aoshi, ya no me siento cansada. Puedo caminar. Ya no hace falta que…

— Está bien —la interrumpió—. Me gusta esto. Además, tu cabello huele bien— confesó.

Las mejillas de la pequeña ninja se tornaron rojas, el corazón se le escapaba del pecho… no tenía aliento para hablar, solo podía juguetear con su larga trenza. Pensó que sería muy coqueto de su parte si le hacía cosquillas a Aoshi con ella. Así lo hizo, la paseó en la mejilla del guerrero con extrema ternura mezclada con algo de picardía femenina.

Él no pudo evitar reír.

— ¡Lo logré al fin! —vociferó feliz—. ¡Misao Makimachi hizo reír a Aoshi Shinomori! ¡Tengo que contarle a Himura cuando lleguemos!

— Mi-sao…—pronunció con dificultad—. Me asfixias.

— ¡Oh, lo siento! ¡Lo siento mucho!

Tan extrema era su felicidad que no se había dado cuenta que el agarre de sus brazos lastimaba a su amado. Pero Aoshi volvió a reír, la torpeza de Misao ya no le parecía molesta, sino tierna.

Se prometió a sí mismo que jamás la dejaría sola, que siempre volvería a ella. Pensó que cuando su corazón estuviese calmado, ella sería la persona correcta con quien compartir el resto de sus días. Aún no estaba listo, pero sabía, sin duda alguna, que un día se entregaría completamente a ella. Solo a ella.

En ese mismo bosque donde había perdido todo, Aoshi encontró que su motivo para seguir viviendo era la chica que llevaba en su espalda.

.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora** **:**

 **¡Tanto tiempo! xD**

 **Este one-shot lo tengo guardado hace rato. Y no vio la luz del día sino hasta muchas modificaciones posteriores. Honestamente, siento que perdí un poco la chispa para escribir u_u Sé que tengo muchas actualizaciones pendientes, pero, es que ya no siento que mis escritos sean de una calidad, al menos "media" (culpo a la universidad y a mi carrera por esto). Prometo mejorar, volver al ruedo y superarme.**

 **En cuanto al por qué de este fic, pos, no hay por qué :v *insertar meme de la china*. Simplemente amo el MisAoshi, y estoy esperando desesperadamente que sean canon en lo nuevo que está saliendo jaja.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado. Los leo en las reviews n.n**


End file.
